


Scientific Niceness

by palavreado



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palavreado/pseuds/palavreado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerning meteors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Niceness

**Author's Note:**

> This was really a lot of fun!

It’s said that shooting stars are really fallen angels, making their ungraceful (pun intended) descent from the Heavens above.

If you were a scientist, you’d say that’s pish-tosh (except maybe not in those exact words).

If you were an ethereal being, though, you’d say that’s absolutely true. And guess what? Lucky you, you’d be correct!

Much like dinosaurs and that one incident with that fuzzy, elephant-y abomination, shooting stars are God’s way of telling humanity that they’re a steaming plate of gullible. It amuses angels to no end to know that their fallen counterparts are perceived by the human eye as inglorious lumps of space dirt.

Earlier that day, some bimbo with a PhD and a posh accent had announced a meteor shower for the night.

Aziraphale simply poured himself some tea and wondered which of his fallen (ex-)colleagues had the misfortune to get caught in Gabriel’s secret ambrosia stash.

 


End file.
